ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 3DS Video
'Nintendo 3DS Video '''is a format for putting full color, full-motion videos onto Nintendo 3DS ROM cartridges. These videos are playable using the Nintendo 3DS system's screen and sound hardware. These video cartridges were manufactured by Majesco, except for the ''Pokémon Game Boy Advance Video cartridges and Nintendo DS Video ROM cartridges, which were published by Nintendo. The cartridges themselves were developed by 4Kids Entertainment's subsidiary 4Kids Technology, Inc. The video cartridges are colored white for easy identification and are sold as Nintendo 3DS Video Paks. The Nintendo 3DS Video game paks offer the same 256x192 resolution as standard Nintendo 3DS games This is final one of the Majesco Video line until Nintendo Switch Video in 2018. History Coming soon! Copy protection Nintendo 3DS Video Paks are viewable only on Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, Nintendo 2DS, New Nintendo 3DS & XL, and New Nintendo 2DS XL List of titles The following titles and episodes were released in the Nintendo 3DS Video: 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 1 * Shrek 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 2. * Shrek 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 3. * Madagascar 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 4. * Wreck-It Ralph 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 5. * Rise of the Guardians 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 6. * The Croods 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 7. * Turbo 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 8. * Ice Age 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 9. * Ice Age: The Meltdown 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 10. * Despicable Me 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 11. * Frozen 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 12. * Shrek the Third 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 13. * Despicable Me 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol 14 * Mr. Peabody & Sherman 3DS Video Movie Pak Vol 15 * Brave 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 16 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 17 * Hotel Transylvania 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 18 * Hotel Transylvania 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 19 * Penguins of Madagascar 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 20 * Inside Out 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 21 * Minions 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 22 * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 23 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 24 * Finding Dory 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 25 * Shrek Forever After 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 26 * Zootopia 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 27 * The Secret Life of Pets 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 28 * Sing 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 29 * Home 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 30 * Kung Fu Panda 3 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 31 * Trolls 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 32 * The LEGO Movie 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 33 * The LEGO Batman Movie 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 34 * Storks 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 35 * The Boss Baby 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 36 * Smurfs: The Lost Village 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 37 * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 38 * Cars 3 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 39 * Despicable Me 3 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 40 * My Little Pony: The Movie 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 41 * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 42 * Ferdinand 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 43 * Sherlock Gnomes 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 44 * Incredibles 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 45 * Hotel Transylvania 3 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 46 * Moana 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 47 * Puss in Boots 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 48 * Monsters University 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 49 * Toy Story 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 50 * Toy Story 2 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 51 * Toy Story 3 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 52 * Ice Age: Continental Drift 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 53 * Ice Age: Collision Course 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 54 * Ralph Breaks the Internet 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 55 * Disney's Descendants 3DS Video Movie Pak vol. 56 * Disney's Descendants 2 3DS Vidoe Movie Pak vol. 57 * Zombies Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse vol. 1 * "Closet Princess" * "Happy Birthday Chelsea" * "Pet Pevee" * "Rhapsody in Buttercream" * "Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic" * "Party Foul" * "Day at the Beach" * "Sticker It Up" * "Oh How Campy" * "Bad Hair Day" * "Licensed to Drive" * "I Want My BTV" * "Gifts, Goofs, Galore" * "The Barbie Boutique" * "The Reunion Show" * "Closet Princess 2.0" * "Sisters Ahoy" * "The Shrinkerator" * "Plethora of Puppies" * "Closet Clothes Out" Beyblade Burst vol. 1 * "Let's Go! Valkyrie" * "Guard Dog of the Underworld! Kerbus!! Cartoon Network Collection vol. 1 * Adventure Time: "Slumber Party Panic" * The Amazing World of Gumball: "The DVD" * Ben 10: Omniverse: "The More Things Change" * Uncle Grandpa: "Belly Bros." Disney Channel Collection vol. 1 * Fish Hooks: "Bea Becomes a Pictures" * Gravity Falls: "Tourist Trapped" * Kim Possible: "Cap'n Drakken" * Wander Over Yonder: "The Picnic" Disney Junior Collection vol. 1 * Sofia the First: "The Big Sleepover" * Doc McStuffins: "Knight Time" * Jake and the Neverland Pirates: "Hide the Hideout!" * The Lion Guard: "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots DuckTales vol. 1 * "Woo-oo!" * "Daytrip of Doom!" * "The Great Dime Chase" Ever After High vol. 1 * "Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales" * "True Heart's Day" * "Thronecoming" * "Stark Raven Mad" * "True Reflections" * "Maddie-in-Chief" * "Briair's Study Party" * "Here Comes Cupid" * "The Shoe Must Go On" * "The Cat Who Cried Wolf" * "Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie" * "Catching Raven" * "The Day Ever After" * "Replacing Raven" * "Blondie's Just Right" * "Class Confusion" * "Apple's Birthday Bake-Off" * "The Beautiful Truth" * "MirrorNet Down" * "Rebel's Got Talent" * "Once Upon a Table" * "Blondie Branches Out" * "Poppy the Roybel" * "O'Hair's Splint Ends" Kulipari: An Army of Frogs vol. 1 * "Episode 1" * "Episode 2" Lalaloopsy vol. 1 * "Batter Up" * "Princess Parade" LEGO Friends vol. 1 * "New Girl in Town" * "Stephanie's Surprise Party" Littlest Pet Shop vol. 1 * "Blythe's Big Adventures" * "Bad Hair Day" * "Gailbreak" Miraculous Ladybug vol. 1 * "Stormy Weather" * "The Bubbler" Monster High vol. 1 * "New Ghoul @ School" * "Fright On!" * "Jaundice Brothers" * "Talon Show" * "Fear Squad" * "Substitue Creature" * "Party Planners" * "Blue Lagoona" * "Copy Canine" * "The Hot Boy" * "Bad Scare Day" * "Photo Finish" * "Cyrano De Ghoulia" * "Bad Zituations" * "Clawditions" * "Freedom Fight" * "Totally Busted" * "Freakout Friday" * "Mad Science Fair" * "Shock and Awesome" * "The Good, The Bat, and The Fabulous" * "Rumor Run Wild" My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic vol. 1 * "Friendhsip is Magic" * "The Ticket Master" * "Boast Busters" Nicktoons Collection vol. 1 * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Place * Harvey Beaks: The Spitting Tree * The Loud House: The Sweet Spot PAW Patrol vol. 1 * "Pup and the Kitty-tastrophe" * "Pup Save a Train" * "Pup Pup Boogie" * "Pups in a Fog" Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures vol. 1 * "The Adventure Begins" * "No Pets Allowed...Especially Monsters! Pokémon vol. 1 * "Pathways to Performance Partnering!" * "Mega Revelations!" Puppy Dog Pals vol. 1 * "Hawaii Pug-Oh" * "A.R.F." * "The French Toast Connection" * "Take Me Out to the Pug Game" Shimmer and Shine vol. 1 * "The Sweetest Thing" * "Genie Treehouse" Shopkins vol. 1 * "Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party" * "After Party" * "Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake" * "Shopkins World Fair" * "World Wide Vacation" * "Lights, Camera, Shopkins" Sonic Boom vol. 1 * "The Sidekick" * "Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?" * "Translate This" * "Buster" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 1 * "Extreme Sports" * "Squirrel Records" * "Patrick Man" * "License to Milkshake" SpongeBob SquarePants vol. 2 * "SpongeBob LongPants" * "Larry's Gym" * "The Fish Bowl" * "Mall Girl Pearl" Star vs. the Forces of Evil vol. 1 * "Star Comes to Earth" * "Party with a Pony" * "Matchmaker" * "School Spirit" Star Wars Rebels vol. 1 * "Spark of Rebellion" * "Droids in Distress" Star Wars Resistance vol. 1 * "The Recruit" * "The Triple Dark" The Adventures of Puss in Boots vol. 1 * "Hidden" * "Sphinx" The Legend of Korra vol. 1 * "Welcome to Republic City" * "A Leaf in the Wind" The Loud House vol. 1 * "Left in the Dark" * "Get the Message" * "Heavy Meddle" * "Making the Case Ture and the Rainbow Kingdom vol. 1 * "Super Duper Dance Party" * "Frookie Sitting" Ultimate Spider-Man vol. 1 * "Great Power" * "Great Responsibility" Vampinina vol. 1 * "Going Batty" * "Scare B&B" * "The Sleepover" * "Portrait of a Vampire" Voltron: Legendary Defender vol. 1 * "The Rise of Voltron" * "Some Assembly Required" Winx Club vol. 1 * "The Fate of Bloom" * "Revenge of the Trix" * "The Battle for Magix" * "The Shadow of Phoenix" Yo-Kai Watch vol. 1 * "Yo-Kai Are Real!/The Spooky Inersection" * "The One in the Water/Why Did You Say That?/Katie's Secret" See Also * VideoNow * Juice Box * Game Boy Advance Video * Nintendo DS Video * Nintendo Switch Video